


Türchen 16 - Eigentlich

by schnaf



Series: Das Wunschprojekt [16]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5439305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eigentlich hasst Marc Bernd. Eigentlich.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Türchen 16 - Eigentlich

**Author's Note:**

> Für schwarzgelbetraeume. Hach, Hasslieben sind was schönes :D

**Wortzahl:** 1010  
 **Rating:** P16 Slash  
 **Genre:** Feindschaft, Romanze

 

Es gibt so viele Dinge, die ich an dir hasse.

Ich hasse es, wie du meinen Namen aussprichst. Schön, ich habe kapiert, dass du das é wahnsinnig lustig findest und es deshalb besonders langziehst. Aber jemand, der Bernd heißt, sollte, wenn es um Namen geht, ganz ruhig sein.  
Ich hasse es, wenn du die Nase rümpfst und man dir ansieht, dass alles um dich herum, inklusive mir, unter deinem Niveau ist.  
Ich hasse es, dass du ein paar Tage älter bist und mir das ständig unter die Nase reibst.  
Ich hasse es, dass du Angst davor hast, dass deine Pflanzen vertrocknen könnten, wenn du für ein paar Tage weg bist und du sie dann so viel gießt, dass das Wasser in den Blumentöpfen steht und die Erde anfängt zu stinken. Dabei wäre es eigentlich echt sympathisch, dass du Pflanzen magst und dich über die Arten, die du magst, echt gut informiert hast. Aber natürlich musst du das wieder kaputt machen. So wie deine Pflanzen.  
Ich hasse es, dass Hunde dich lieben und mich nicht. Jedes Mal, wenn wir in der Stadt unterwegs sind, wirst du von jedem Hund angesprungen, der uns entgegen kommt, obwohl ich neben dir in die Hocke gehe und versuche, sie anzulocken, während du gar nichts tust.  
Ich hasse es, dass du ständig die Diskussion anfängst, ob man nun Nutella ohne oder mit Butter isst. Ich esse es ohne, sieh es endlich ein. Außerdem weiß ich ganz genau, dass du, wenn du denkst, dass ich nicht hinsehe, ebenfalls das Nutella ohne Butter aufs Brot schmierst.  
Ich hasse es, dass du nicht zugeben kannst, dass du Angst vor Spinnen hast und dir jedes Mal eine fadenscheinige Ausrede ausdenkst, warum ich die Spinne schnellstmöglich entsorgen sollte.  
Ich hasse es, dass du, obwohl du dir vorgenommen hast, es nicht mehr zu tun, jeden Artikel über dich durchliest und dich davon herunterziehen lässt.  
Ich hasse es, dass du, wenn ich gerade eingeschlafen bin, deine eiskalte Hand auf meinen Bauch legst, um sie aufzuwärmen.  
Ich hasse es, dass du nach jedem Spiel meine Fehler analysieren willst und dass du das mittlerweile nicht einmal mehr böse meinst. Andersherum erwartest du ja das gleiche.  
Ich hasse es, dass du dir ständig Kaugummis in unmöglichen Geschmacksrichtungen kaufst und auch isst. Erdbeere, Himbeere, irgendwelche Mischungen... Kaum hast du eine Packung aufgebraucht, hast du zwar die Schnauze voll von der Sorte, kaufst dir dafür aber die nächste unmögliche Sorte. Und dann schmeckst du immer nach irgendwelchen künstlichen Fruchtsorten.  
Ich hasse es, dass du manchmal, wenn wir zusammen auf der Couch sitzen und einen Film anschauen, auf meiner Schulter einschläfst und ich mich nicht mehr traue, mich zu bewegen.  
Ich hasse es, dass du bei Decken absolut keinen Sinn für Ordnung hast. Du machst am Morgen dein Bett nicht, du legst die Decken auf der Couch nie zusammen. Es sieht unmöglich aus und die Matratze ist, wenn wir ins Bett gehen, kalt, wenn sie nicht von der Decke bedeckt war.  
Ich hasse es, dass du mit deinen Freunden Witze über mich machst.  
Ich hasse es, dass du am Flughafen geweint hast, als ich nach Barcelona geflogen bin, um dort einen Vertrag unterschreiben. Du hast noch behauptet, dass es dir gut tun wird, eine Weile lang nicht meine Visage zu sehen und dann umarmst du mich einfach am Flughafen und fängst an zu heulen. Wäre so schon schwer genug gewesen, in den Flieger zu steigen.  
Ich hasse es, dass du mich nach dem Sex nicht einfach schlafen lässt, sondern immer total verschmust und anhänglich wirst. Auch wenn ich mich mittlerweile daran gewöhnt habe, in den Schlaf geküsst und gestreichelt zu werden. Eigentlich ist das schon ganz nett.  
Ich hasse es, dass du vor jedem Training noch einen Apfel in Schnitze schneiden und einpacken musst. Meistens isst du ihn nicht einmal, sondern bringst ihn wieder mit nach Hause und wirfst ihn echt oft weg.

Und am meisten hasse ich es, dass ich dich liebe.

Ich liebe es, wie du im Schlaf lächelst, wenn du neben mir liegst.  
Ich liebe es, wie du erschauderst, wenn mein Atem deinen Nacken streift.  
Ich liebe es, wie du manchmal nach meiner Hand greifst und unsere Finger miteinander verschränkst – mal nur die kleinen Finger, mal alle Finger.  
Ich liebe es, dass du immer ehrlich zu mir bist, auch wenn es einige Zeit gebraucht hat, bis du ehrlich sagen konntest, dass du mich nicht nur hasst.  
Ich liebe es, dass du, wenn ich krank bin, auf verdammt viel Schlaf verzichtest und dich stattdessen in die Küche stellst, um mir Tee zu kochen und verschiedene Hausmittel zuzubereiten.  
Ich liebe es, wie du lachst. So ausgelassen, so frei, so laut, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste darauf, wie du dabei aussiehst.  
Ich liebe es, wie du hinter mich trittst, wenn ich vor dem Spiegel stehe und meine Zähne putze, und mich von hinten umarmst.  
Ich liebe es, dass du immer wieder spontan vor meiner Haustüre stehst, weil du die freien Stunden plötzlich doch nutzen wolltest, um mich zu sehen, obwohl sie uns, als wir unsere Treffen geplant haben, zu kurz vorkamen.  
Ich liebe es, dass du nicht nur weißt, wann ich Geburtstag habe, sondern auch die Geburtstage meiner engsten Verwandten auswendig weißt und mich ohne Murren zu sämtlichen Familienfeiern begleitest.  
Ich liebe es, dass du, als es meinem Hund richtig dreckig ging, mich nicht wie versprochen abgeholt hast, sondern stattdessen mit ihm zum nächsten Tierarzt gefahren bist und den Arzt mit deinen lausigen Spanischkenntnissen dazu gebracht hast, sich sofort um ihn zu kümmern. Und das, obwohl du immer wieder betonst, dass du eigentlich ein Katzenmensch bist.  
Ich liebe es, wie du mir manchmal durch die Haare streichst, ganz abwesend, nur mit zwei Fingern.

Und am meisten liebe ich es, dich zu hassen.

Ich hasse es, dass ich niemals jemandem so verbunden sein werde wie dir.  
Ich hasse es, dass mir niemals jemand so wichtig sein wird wie du.  
Ich hasse es, dass ich mir ein Leben ohne dich nicht mehr vorstellen kann.  
Ich hasse es, dass ausgerechnet du der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben geworden bist.

Ich hassliebe dich.


End file.
